Features
9Dragons features player-versus-player and player-versus-environment gameplay depending on which map and server the player is located. If a player kills someone in a PvP area they receive Karma. The amount and type of Karma gained depends on the clans of the two combatatants. When a player collects enough Karma they receive a "Karma Epithet". After reaching level 25, the player can then choose a role in the clan. At level 102(Elemental Crown Cheng 6), the player can undergo a Role upgrade (known as 2nd role), giving them access to new skills. The roles all go by different names but they fall into 4 distinct classes: Warrior: Warriors are the masters of their clan's main weapon. They are the first to rush into combat, and all of their skills are centered around dealing direct damage to the opponent. They emphasize Constitution, Dexterity, and Strength, while Essence is harder for them to develop. Strategist: '''The healer of a clan uses their clan's secondary weapon, but their abilities focus more on buffing and healing other members. As the Hybrid has the same basic abilities they do, the Healer is able to heal external and internal injuries, while the Hybrid cannot. They emphasize Essence and Wisdom, while Constitution is harder for them to develop.(Traps are also used by this role) '''Chi Kung Artist: '''The nuker is a specialist in the Chi Kung arts handed down in their clan. They focus on dealing long-range damage to their target, and the majority of their skills can do quite a bit of damage. They emphasize Essence and Wisdom, while Strength is hard for them to develop. They are ill-suited to melee combat.(PvP Dominant) '''Holist: '''The Hybrid is an army unto themselves; they learn a bit of every art passed down in their clan, from secondary clan weapon usage to Chi Kung attacks and buffing and healing. They emphasize Constitution and Essence, while Wisdom is harder for them to develop.(Recently Chi-Kung Defense Nuke has been fixed) The Clans a player may join are based upon various schools of Kung Fu and are separated into two major factions, The White Clans (loyal to the Imperial Emperor) and The Black Clans (who have no allegiance to him). The white clans include : '''Shaolin (male disciples only), Wu-Tang and The League of Beggars, The Black Clans include: Sacred Flower (females disciples only), The Brotherhood of Thieves, and''' Heavenly Demon Clan'. Each Clan has its own requirements for admission. The game uses a leveling system in which each level has 12 Chengs as a sub-level system. Each time a character receives a title change a mini-game is required to level, and extra stat and skill points awarded.(4 stat points and 1 mastery each lvl, on the 12th level achievement, 6 stat points and 3 masteries) '''Blood Essence' is a material obtained as rare drops from killing monsters or maximizing the player's Blood Count. Blood Essence can be used to refine or strengthen weapons. Within the game are small communities known as Hero Bands. A player is required to reach Raising Light Cheng 1 (level 49) and complete a quest to create a band. The band can have up to 1 band master, 10 band leaders and a total of 40 members. The band master selects band leaders. Hero Leagues are alliances formed with multiple bands. Up to 5 bands in a league and they can be different (but allied) clans.